


Sleep Troubles

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is having trouble falling asleep, and he finds it unfair that everyone else is sleeping, especially Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on tumblr.

It's the last night of their tour, and Patrick is having trouble to fall asleep. He tosses and turns in his bunk before letting out an exasperated sigh, giving up at the thought of sleeping.

He steps out of his bunk, peeking around the area to check if anyone is awake. To his disappointment, everyone is sleeping soundly and Patrick can't help but pout in between the bunks.

He crouches down to Pete's bunk, knowing that Pete is usually still wide awake at this time, and slides open the curtain, only to be met with Pete's sleeping form.

Patrick groans and sits cross-legged on the floor, crossing his arms and scowling, and he refuses to believe he's acting like a child. Of course the only time he _really_ needs Pete is the time Pete decides to _sleep_.

He sighs as he twists his body to gaze at the sleeping man. He supposes he can't be selfish. Pete has always have troubles with sleeping, so when he finally got one, Patrick isn't going to disturb him.

He kneels in front of Pete and leans forward, about to give him a kiss on his cheek when Pete suddenly shifts, causing Patrick to accidentally kiss his mouth instead.

He pulls away quickly in horror, hoping that Pete wouldn't wake up. He decides that tonight is just not his night, because apparently Lady Luck isn't on his side. Pete stares back at him, eyes wide and _grinning_.

Before Patrick can say anything, Pete pulls him by his shirt and kisses him properly. Patrick flails and braces his hands on Pete's bed, stunned at the turn of event.

They break apart and Pete pulls him into his bunk, wrapping his limbs around Patrick and ignoring his protests. "Couldn't resist kissing me in my sleep, huh?"

"T-that wasn't a kiss! I wasn't kissing you!" Patrick flushes, keeping his voice down so Joe and Andy won't wake up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" Patrick retorts, elbowing Pete and squirming so he can get out of Pete's octopus hold.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you." Pete tightens his arms and legs around him and Patrick has no choice but to just let him. Pete is persistent when he can be.

Patrick tilts his head to see that Pete has already closed his eyes, his breathing slowed down. He sighs again and stares at the bunk ceiling, still unable to fall asleep. Counting sheeps doesn't work. The kitchen is too far. And he's trapped in Pete's bunk.

"Just close your eyes," Pete mumbles against his neck, and a trail of goosebumps appear on Patrick's skin. "Sleep will come to you."

"Don't you think this is a little too uncomfortable?" As if to prove his point, Patrick squirms against Pete.

"We've cuddled before, dude. We're way past that point."

"We're _bigger_ , Pete. A single bunk is not going to fit the both of us," Patrick says as he tries to free himself from Pete, which backfires when Pete pulls Patrick on top of him, with Patrick's head on Pete's chest and their legs tangled together. Patrick isn't surprised that Pete manages to keep his arms around Patrick the entire time.

"There. Case closed. Can we go back to sleep now?" Pete yawns and nuzzles the top of Patrick's head.

"I guess," Patrick replies quietly and closes his eyes, trying to sleep. He falls asleep within minutes after Pete kisses his forehead.

And if Pete wakes up the next day sprawling on the floor, it's not Patrick's fault.

" _Don't_ ," Pete points his finger to Patrick from his position on the floor.

Patrick eyes him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write something. I can see writer's block lurking around the corner.


End file.
